


Deconstructing Bridges

by trancer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, not quite first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one common ground that binds them - to protect Kara. A common ground continuously bringing them closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deconstructing Bridges

Astra's perspective is still a little skewed. Even after surrendering, switching sides, a part of Astra still sees her niece as a general. Or the potential to become one. All these people willing to die for Kara as Kara's soldiers. She primarily sees Kara as the last and true heir to the House of El. There are also the pieces of Kara Astra actually sees as parts of Astra. But, Astra also sees Alura in Kara. Sees how her niece, regardless of where she is, is truly destined for greatness.

How that potential for greatness has been accomplished because Alex has been by Kara's side. Alex might be a soldier but Astra sees how she grounds Kara. How she's Kara's 'home'. It's not just Kara with the potential to become great. It's also the woman who's been standing by Kara's side, constantly standing in _front_ of Kara to protect her from the blows.

Now, there's an 'artifact' with the potential to not just kill Kryptonians, aliens, but humans as well, with Kara and Alex potentially at ground zero. Which means it's up to Astra to put a stop to this..

If only Agent Alex Danvers would get out of her way.

**

"Don't do this, Astra." Alex stands before the door, gun raised. A gun loaded with bullets made of Kryptonite. "You know I'll pull the trigger."

"No.." Astra just smiles, slowly breaches the small distance between them. As she raises her hand, places it on the barrel of Alex's weapon. Alex unable to fight back, lowering her gun. "You won't."

"Astra.." Alex grits, fights the tears welling her eyes. "Please."

Hand to Alex's cheek, Astra watches her thumb as it grazes across Alex's lips. All the nights she dreamed. For once, Astra dares. Leans forward to replace her thumb with her lips. When she parts, she draws her mouth to the shell of Alex's ear. "Take care of her.. for both of us."

**

"Was she happy?" Astra asks one night when Alex is the one to enter Astra's cell, bringing her dinner.

"Happy where?" Alex asks with a puzzled expression.

"With your family?"

The Brave One, Astra can't help but think. Even when they were mortal enemies, when they first met, Astra was impressed by that bravery running through Alex's veins. As she learned more about the woman, she saw not just bravery but a protectiveness that also pulsed through those veins. A protective streak focused primarily on Astra's niece. Even as that wall between Astra and Alex crumbled, ask Alex about Kara and some of those bricks go back up.

Several moments pass. Before Alex swallows hard, straightens her back, a hesitancy written all over her face. "I.. I think so."

A simple question, one where Astra expects a yes or no answer. Instead, she receives deliberate hesitancy. She and Alex might have grown closer. When it comes to Kara, Alex doesn't trust Astra.

So, off a deep inhale, Astra leans back, slumping against the clear bullet and shatterproof wall. Eyes going blank as she stares forward. "The last time I saw my niece on Krypton, she was crying. It's been decades since I've heard Kara's laughter."

A shy swallow then Alex pulls her lips into the slightest of grins. "Knock, knock." Astra blinks, turns her gaze. "C'mon, say 'who's there?'."

"Who's there?" Astra replies.

"Broken pencil." She lowers her voice to a whisper. "Say 'broken pencil who?'."

"Broken pencil who?"

The small grin turns full on smile. "Forget it. This joke is pointless," Alex chuckles off Astra's puzzled stare. "That joke was the first time I made Kara laugh. I don't know why, but your niece loves 'Knock, knock' jokes."

**

The next morning, a guard delivers Astra's breakfast.

On the tray, along with her food, is a book.

'World's Best Knock-Knock Jokes'

**

Days later. Astra sits in her cell, on her bed. Elbows on her knees, forehead pressed to her palms. Watches her tears slide off her cheeks, splash into tiny puddles onto the floor. Feels her chest, twitching and clenching, as she tries to breathe. So long ago. So many years between. Strip away the anger and rage and resentment, Astra feels as if she'd forgotten what these emotions felt like.

The door to her cell opens. Astra doesn't lift her head. Even with her powers dimmed by the green glow emanating from the walls, the way the boots fall on the stone floor tells Astra everything she needs to know.

"Astra?" Alex circles the glass. Stops when she's standing before Astra.

There's the wall Alex built. There's the one Astra built. A wall which crumbles the moment Astra lifts her head and sees Alex standing outside the glass. "I memorized the entire book. Those knock-knock jokes are horrible," she forces a chuckle, watching Alex's lips curl into a concerned smile. "Kara laughed."

"I know." Alex bows her head slightly, tucks a lock of hair behind an ear. "Kara told me."

"Did you know my people believe in fate?" she pauses, watching that puzzled expression paint Alex's face. "Life is normally meant to chance because all we need is light. But, sometimes, Rao intervenes. I believe Rao intervened for Kara."

A slight tilt of the head. Those concerned eyes narrowing. "What about you?"

Astra shrugs. "My niece has all the protection she needs. My life is my choice. The consequences of those choices are my burden to carry." She turns solemn, eyes going back to distant. "Mine alone."

"What if I told you I'm here because me and Kara finally convinced J'onn to release you? You saved the world, Astra. You shouldn't be imprisoned for that." Turning, she moves towards the cell door, reaching for the panel.

"Alexandra!" Astra jerks up to her feet. Waits until Alex stops before releasing some of the tension in her body. "You realize if you open that door, the first thing I'll try to do is kiss you?"

A smirk, along with the coy raising of an eyebrow. "You do realize, the moment I open this door, the first thing I'll try to do is kiss you, right? You made my sister smile, Astra. In a way I've never seen before."

"I have." Astra steps closer to the glass. Raises a hand, presses her palm flat against the surface. "It's the smile Kara has for you. When you're not looking. I told you, sometimes Rao intervenes. You and Kara were meant to be sisters. When Krypton fell, Rao made sure of it."

Fingers touching the keypad, the lock clicks, the door swinging open. Alex steps up, steps into Astra's cell. "When Krypton fell.." She steps closer, not stopping until she and Astra are toe to toe. Where she can lift her hand, cup Astra's cheek. "What makes you think Rao didn't care if you survived? That you weren't meant to be here standing side by side with your niece?"

Astra lifts her hand to gently curl her fingers around Alex's wrist, thumb softly grazing the skin. "What makes you think I'm not meant to be standing by your side?"

A darting glance to Astra's lips, while that gentle smile turns broad. As she closes that tiny distance between them. "My side is not where I want you."

END


End file.
